<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【师生】背德 by Thealchemist1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424908">【师生】背德</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991'>Thealchemist1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IAUR SAGA: The Legend of the Kings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【未成年描写有，略微Lolita式情结有】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlande Duritern/Edith Bear-deru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【师生】背德</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(1)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的学生正在折磨着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那不是因为她的确是一个调皮捣蛋，从不好好做功课的学生；也不是因为她总是翘掉历史课去和同龄的男孩打架；甚至也不是因为她公然打扰他的睡眠，把他的办公室弄得一团糟——那是一种肉体上的感受，就好像有什么沙子进了他的靴子，让他感到硌得慌。就好像他嘴里的舌头底下含着一颗温暖的圆形石子，让他说话含糊，闪烁其词。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>恰兰德明白这是对他丑陋人性的谴责。伊蒂丝是这么年轻，还没有成年，个头还没有他高。尽管她还在成长期，为了跟不上身高的裤子烦恼，把膝盖跌得青一块紫一块；她十五岁的肉体充满活力，柔软而有韧性，健康而丰满，令比她大八岁，眼睛下面常常挂着睡眠不足的阴影的学者自惭形秽。他忍不住想要在给她包扎伤口的时候多触碰几下她的皮肤，在她背书的时候用手指摸她的头发。他想亲吻她的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他试图说服自己忘记这种荒唐的事。他的几个同伴毫不在意，用一种成熟的风度轮流和大腿裸露，姿态风骚的女人喝酒。他一声不吭地坐在角落，一个人咽下苦涩得难以置信的酒水。有陪酒女挨近身来，大方地用手伸进他的斗篷去抚摸他的胸口；然而他的内心只有迸发破裂的黑暗，以及在黑暗中的，年轻学生的脸。他意识到有陌生人在摸他，慌忙把垫着钱的酒杯一推，差点在向后退的过程中摔倒在地，然后在夜色笼罩下落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是违背道德的行为。克劳伦斯似乎看出了他的焦虑和痛苦，有些莫名其妙。“艾伯特有五个表姐妹，每个都非常可爱，可你就是看中了最小的那个亲妹妹，她还没完全学会该怎么走路呢，”他不怀好意地指出，“艾伯特会杀了你，恰兰德。”他不怀疑每个学者的袍子底下都是一个恐怖分子，有着世界上最为虚伪和丑陋的人性。他说的对——恰兰德觉得自己不配再当老师。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是欺骗。他犹疑着，发着抖，但是发觉自己内心有着一种欲望；这种欲望几乎驱使他跪在地上，写无数首没头没尾的情诗，全部是写给她的，但是从不署名；他更加卖力地制作各种刀剑，头一回如此准时地交付凯勒布莱安的订单，让前来收货的莱恩惊疑不定；他晚上会一个人不知羞耻地发疯，绝望得几乎要推掉学院的工作；他的所有论文都一起停滞，仿佛他的文采和气力都被注入了那些笨拙的诗歌。他的心情一天比一天绝望，一天比一天灰暗，神色一天比一天憔悴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(2)</strong>
</p>
<p>伊蒂丝绝不是笨蛋。她看上去暴躁而易怒，但是她还是秉承了家族血脉里那一点谋略的才能，只不过到了她这里已经变成了狡猾。假如她希望这样，装出个天使的样子也不难——只不过她实在没有这个闲情逸致。但是在恰兰德面前她有着巨大的优势：无论她有没有做论文作业，无论她上课是否又在睡觉，只要她睁大棕色的眼睛撅起嘴，展露出她受伤的额头和嘴角，或是哼哼唧唧地向他抱怨几句，或是假装忽视他的困窘自顾自吃着甜品，用舌头无辜地卷去粘在嘴边的奶油，恰兰德就会败下阵来，无言地拿出餐巾给她擦嘴。她不擅长各种嘲讽和陷害人的阴谋，但是她擅长让恰兰德陷入窘境，看着他像只面前堆了捧银饰的乌鸦，不知道该选择什么而原地打转。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她发誓她讨厌自己还有些纤细的肢体：那根本就没有任何力量，没法很好地举起大剑。直到十二岁她原来的哮喘才不再发作，然后她迅速成长起来，现在虽然没有恰兰德那么高，但力气已经发育得像是一只熊。但是这样的肉体对恰兰德很有效：她会成功地引爆恰兰德的怒火，然后再用自己的年龄让他感到愧疚而道歉。这实在是非常美好的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>同时她也有着那样的幻想；恰兰德也许把她看做一个孩子，但是总有一天他会底线崩溃；她会点燃他无色无味的血液，让那里流淌的不再是露水而是油——一点即着，为她而燃烧，沸腾，滚烫。他会撕咬她的嘴唇，舔舐她的门齿，把手伸进她小小的罩衫底下。她把一切都敏锐地看在眼里，几乎像只捕猎的野兽——也只有像恰兰德这样的傻瓜，才会把她当成普通女孩——尽管她装出一股浅薄而有点愚蠢的气息。她的老师有些过于敏感了，就连她和伙伴平常的打闹，他都开始管这管那，烦躁地帮她包扎，不甘地皱眉——她暗暗地记下这些举动，感到非常好笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(3)</strong>
</p>
<p>在他们因为大雪停留于旅店的那几天里，恰兰德和伊蒂丝都睡得不好。伊蒂丝抱怨着昏暗潮湿的空间，而她的师长则为了隔壁不时传来的男女欢爱的声音面红耳赤。罪恶感爬上他的四肢和心脏，这让他失眠。更加折磨他的是其他人的目光：尽管伊蒂丝并不在意，但是他看得出来，女孩年轻的肉体引起了其他房客的注意，尤其是几个在角落喝酒的年轻男人，他们的目光令他毛骨悚然，甚至有些仇恨。几个年轻人，脸色蜡黄或是被风雪弄得开裂发红，贪婪地窥视着他的学生，毫不遮掩地看着她波浪的长发，对她的身材评头论足——随后嫉妒攫住了他，让学者的心底泛起黑色的酸液，又为了女孩被冻得发红的鼻尖而颤抖，沸腾，冒出小小的气泡。一个肌肉发达，留着油腻的金色长发，脸上带着雀斑的年轻打工者向她搭讪，伊蒂丝笑着回答他带有明显下作暗示的问题，恰兰德在一边虽然没有出手制止，但是手指已经移到了腰后的刀柄上。那个男人向女孩的监护者瞟了一眼，露出一些怯意，被恰兰德毫不动摇的凶狠眼神瞪得退缩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊蒂丝似乎还没有理解她那种毫不做作，天真又成熟，浅薄又睿智，粗俗又优雅的气质其实十分迷人，因此恰兰德试图进行说教，还理所当然地用上了一些道貌岸然的句子。他说，十几岁的小女孩不该四处瞎跑，否则肯定没什么好果子吃。“你看，”他说，为伊蒂丝毫无廉耻地露出的蜜色大腿而心烦意乱，“我远房亲戚的女儿，十四五岁就和别的男孩鬼混，又是吃药又是喝酒；听说她现在被关在南边的疗养院里，和一群精神失常的其他傻孩子，甚至还有拿着教鞭和棍子的女舍管——听我说，别在桌子上扭来扭去，洗洗你那脏兮兮的爪子。”伊蒂丝笑嘻嘻地听着这一切，甚至做作地作出害怕的神情，这令从没扬起过教鞭对待学生的年长者心里充满怨恨和怜爱。他多少也有些看出她的玩世不恭，而她也模糊地感受到他的黑暗想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这天恰兰德终于爆发了。伊蒂丝再度和其他几个男孩打起架来，这次恰兰德正好在场。他清楚地看到，有个男孩——那只该死的，留着蜷曲红发的小胖猪——摸了她的胸口一下。他瞬间感到仇恨和疯狂的欲望席卷了他的脑海，他开始回想起毒药的制法，不知道该给谁喝：是那个男孩，还是他自己，还是伊蒂丝。他的嫉妒像是毒药和着蜂蜜淌进他的身体深处：他的爱抚和亲吻只存在于自己腼腆的，羞于见人的幻想之中，但是脑子里只塞着脂肪的混蛋却触碰到了她的肉体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他少见地对着伊蒂丝大发脾气，扯着她把她摁在椅子上包扎她的小腿和膝盖。恰兰德无论多少次都不能习惯这种事情。他习惯于和死的东西而不是活物打交道，书籍和羊皮纸要比想象中的更禁得起折腾，至少比小树枝杈般幼嫩的肢体好些。就算她如此强壮，就算她身体健康，就算她像只大角鹿似的横冲直撞，他也觉得她还是个女孩，那种最容易受伤，只不过咬破舌头都不出声的女孩。更可恶的是，他的小学生对于几个同龄男孩的肢体碰触毫无反抗，一想到那些脏兮兮的手掌擦过她的脚踝，她的手臂和她的腹部，他就嫉妒地发疯，腹中升腾起一种愤恨，对于那些男孩也对伊蒂丝；那里应该只有他，他的吻印上她小腹的皮肤，她的蜜糖般的嘴唇，她散发着动物般温暖气息的头发。</p>
<p>“这点伤不算什么，恰兰德。”她满不在乎地说，扭动着身躯想要躲避他的瞪视。</p>
<p>“我可不会再给您包扎了，年轻的女士。”年轻的学士咬着牙说。“除非您从这次的教训里学到些什么，不然的话——不然的话——”他似乎想要作出一个凶狠的表情，但是发现自己明显失败了。他的手已经触摸到了她腰侧摔出淤青的地方，用手指轻轻刮弄着那里柔软的皮肤，几乎——就差一点点——就可以将他带着手套的食指和中指插进她没好好系紧的腰带缝隙里，滑进她优美的腹股沟中。</p>
<p>“从一个老师的角度来讲——”他愤恨地，可怜地继续坚持说下去。</p>
<p>“得了吧，恰兰德，你说真的吗？”伊蒂丝狡猾地打断他，嘴角翘了起来。</p>
<p>“不管怎么样，我看到了——我看到了他们对你——”他别过头去，开始用力倒出消毒的药液。“你不能这样没有防备，你已经十五岁了——”</p>
<p>“不过就是摸了两下而已，我知道。你指望这帮成天把除了粪就是尿还有问候他人的老母亲这类词挂在嘴边的家伙能做个绅士？”伊蒂丝被他毫无怜惜的力度弄疼了，但只是眨了眨眼睛。“就连我有时候都想要摸下老哥的胸肌，所以他们有这种心理是一样的——”</p>
<p>“那不一样！”恰兰德大声辩驳道，焦躁得手指都几乎绞在一起，“那绝对不一样，那是——”</p>
<p>“你怎么知道的？”伊蒂丝假装好奇。</p>
<p>“因为——因为男人都是这样！”他的脸红了，窘态毕露，还毫不犹豫地把世界的一半人口拖下了水。</p>
<p>“你也一样吗？我以为你是个清心寡欲的——”</p>
<p>“伊蒂丝·凯尔洛特·贝尔！”他气得只能叫出她的全名。</p>
<p>女孩只是晃了晃她柔韧而布满细小伤疤的腿，一边的袜子松松垮垮地挂着。她的老师很不安，扭着手像个忘记了作业的小学生。一个曾经模糊而摇摆不定的念头，或者说是愿望正从她的心底冒出，这让她的心脏颤抖收缩起来，几乎要把她捏碎——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“说实话，你想要我吗？”伊蒂丝沉稳地端详着年轻男人的脸。恰兰德试图把脸从她的手掌里挪开，但是却被手掌心那柔软的触感，某几处剑柄磨出来的茧以及诱惑的温暖而吸引。他猛然抬头看着这个女孩——她还不过是只熊的幼崽。趁现在，他还可以用些卑鄙的手段把它弄到手，就像猎人用圈套抓住小崽子一样。只要用炭火消除掉人类的气味，幼兽就会傻乎乎地被抓住。对，不管怎么样，他还有办法——其实他有许多办法，无论是在她最喜欢的奶昔里加入点克劳伦斯的催眠药水，还是假借检查伤口的名义给她来一下，这些都可以，但是他一直没有这个勇气。他需要一场精神错乱，让他拥有像杀人犯一样的的胆量，然后让艾伯特把他用双手剑砍死。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢，噢，”恰兰德说话一下子变得结结巴巴的，半是害怕半是贪婪的眼神在她身上乱转，不知道该落在哪里，语气好像在敷衍地谈论一园鲜花，“很美，很美。”他的唇缝间蹦出胡言乱语，这让他非常绝望，终于努力挪走了他的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊蒂丝从椅子上跳下来，毫不在乎地扯了扯她的袖子，让她那骨节突出，修长而优雅的手指和手腕全露出来，上面还有着一两道罩衫袖子口的细丝带勒出的红印；她伸出手去，掌心有些湿润，指腹圆滑而温暖——重新捧起了恰兰德的脸颊，然后毫不犹豫地吻了他薄薄的嘴唇。她不满于他先前几乎毫无血色，气得发抖的嘴唇，所以用牙齿在上面摩擦，舌头轻轻顶弄，试图把它们弄得湿润柔软些，更好亲吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>学士几乎呆住了——他本来就是这样，奋力压抑着自己的兽性——然后他捉住她的手腕，把她扔回床上。恰兰德很恼火。他理解伊蒂丝的力量，在她还有些幼嫩的手臂中蕴含的力气能够轻易把他的骨头都拆散。只要她愿意，没有人能对她怎么样；她已经不是那个容易欺负的十岁小女孩了，而是一个正成长为战士，精力过剩的小家伙。只要她愿意，她可以把自己耍得团团转，用假装不经意露出的皮肤，一小截舌头，光裸的小腿让他神魂颠倒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“该死的，伊蒂丝。”他低低地说，声音嘶哑而充满欲望。“你总是让我——”</p>
<p>“让你伤心？”她天真的嘲弄组成欢快的音节从她线条优美，似乎因为吃多了水果变得过于甜腻的嘴唇里流淌出来。“好恰兰德，我一直都是个认真的学生。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>学士把她——这头发濡湿，闻起来像香油的小塔玛拉【注：一类南部水果，用来代指年轻的，具有吸引力的女孩】——推回毯子里。伊蒂丝没有反抗。她只是假装稍微有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛。恰兰德缓慢地脱掉手套，但眼睛盯着她的瞳孔，目光仿佛实质般从她的皮肤上一点点蹭过。这让她兴奋得手指蜷曲。这太可笑，太丑恶，又太梦幻了，简直就像她夏日里被闷热空气弄醒时想起的一个梦。她罕见地没有针对他的暴行表示抗议，像只顺从的奶猫一样伏在垫子中间，懒洋洋地拉伸身躯，伸出热乎乎的舌头用力地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>恰兰德惩罚性地把手指插进她的嘴里，用手指尖摸过她的牙齿，搅动她柔软湿热的舌头。感觉口腔后端被压住，她反射性地感到反胃，细细的喉咙口不断收缩，试图把那两根手指排斥出去。她喉咙里的软肉用力地一下下挤压着他的手指，合不拢的嘴角流下涎水，汇聚成透明的液滴流淌在师长的手指上。她幼嫩的口腔在他手指的折磨下露出粉色，脸上染上病态的潮红，嘴里似乎含着水果糖和果肉般含混不清地呼唤着他。他已经着迷，这是疯狂的举动，占有欲作祟的狂热。他承认他早就想这么做了，这种变态的冲动，始于多年前她更为瘦小更为脆弱的时候，这让这行为变得更加不纯洁，不可饶恕。她的柔韧和她的幼嫩，她的强大和她的弱小，她的优雅形体和她的粗俗语言让他颤抖。就连她带着疤痕的膝盖，他都想去亲吻，这令人疯狂的恶魔！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火焰早已从她的身上流淌到恰兰德身上，让他在痛苦中低吟，骨髓深处都在犯病。这是岩浆，这是火焰在冰冷的石头下，包裹在岩皮之下流动，粘稠而火热。这种背德的，甜美的，令人疯狂的毒流经他的血管，告诉他他是多么丑陋，怯懦，恐怖。但是这现在都不重要，他用卑鄙的手法得到了他想要的东西，他的心脏为此而激动地颤抖。他用手指往两边掰开她的大腿。伊蒂丝少见地顺从，但是眼睛里带着一丝揶揄和更多的玩味。他停了一下，然后从衬衫下方开始往上抚摸，抚摸过她覆盖着薄薄肌肉的肚子，随后是弧度优美的乳房，浑圆鼓胀，不是特别高耸却算得上丰满，像是刚刚成熟的果实，为重量而在她胸腔前颤抖着。他迟疑片刻，低下头去隔着衣服亲吻靠近心脏的那一边。伊蒂丝踹了他一脚，然后自己利落地脱掉了身上的衬衫。她把腰间的绳子解开，手指插进背心的缝隙用力一拉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>恰兰德把手指放在她的脑后，插进蓬松的头发里。他继续舔舐女孩的胸部，抱紧了布满薄汗的身体。女孩身上有蜂蜜和乳果的香味，像是放多了香料的甜点，而她的头发间有廉价的香水味，让他发昏。伊蒂丝在他毫无章法的爱抚下发出了呻吟和喘息，有些不安地扭动着身躯，发烫的手指同样急切地抚摸着他的脸颊，似乎想要回应他的渴求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>学者接受了这个邀请，直起身开始解开他腰间的束带。他在这项工作完成的一瞬间深吸了一口气，然后再一次俯下身。她觉得自己的身体被缓缓地劈开，伊蒂丝不禁咬紧牙关。和她成熟的风度相悖的是她还未发育完全的身躯。她不怕疼，但是这时膝盖伤口的裂开却让她不自主地颤抖蜷缩，并且还发出了细细的气音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>恰兰德把自己挤进她的两腿之中，更为用力地进入她。伊蒂丝像小动物一样扭动挣扎起来，还发出些半是呼救半是讨饶的声音，但她自己似乎只能把一切看作快乐，包括反复撕裂的痛苦。翻出来的血肉，甜腥味，男人灰色的充满情欲又十分淡薄的眼睛，让她的脑袋瓜中回荡着尖叫和雷鸣。她尚且窄小的身躯和胸腔无法容纳如此剧烈的刺激，几乎爆裂开来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当快感袭击两人的时候，伊蒂丝像幼猫一样发出一声细不可闻的尖叫，然后拽紧了他的头发。他编好的头发被扯松了，散落下来挂在耳边。悔恨和兴奋交织在一起，让他失去理性。他抚摸着伊蒂丝皮肤上被自己的牙齿和手指留下的痕迹，细细地在她的胸口和肋骨处摩挲，用舌头在她浅褐色的乳晕旁勾勒。伊蒂丝的小腿抽搐起来，而恰兰德有些恍惚地伸出空闲的一只手去抓她的手腕。他的手指几乎立刻被年幼的学生条件反射般握在手里被捏紧，她的小手指不断轻轻挠着他的手掌心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们再次接吻。伊蒂丝微微张开着嘴，不知餮足的舔吻恰兰德的唇瓣，而年长者以同样热情的吻回应。他用舌头扫过她光洁整齐的门齿，顶开它们，和柔软多汁的口腔搅合在一起。伊蒂丝几乎忘记呼吸，窒息感逼迫着她抬起身躯，打开上下两片时常翘着讥讽弧度的嘴唇，微微伸出一点舌头尖；很快舌头被恰兰德纠缠住，随后又是一个漫长的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她知道这一点。作为家族直系的女性后代，她不会像艾伯特那样继承家产，功成名就，历史上不会留下一笔关于她的记载，没有人的脑海里会留下关于她的回忆——这一刻他们成为一体，将对方刻进自己的身体里，当然，最符合她的方式就是这么隐秘而粗野，这么草率而充满欲望。</p>
<p>然而对于恰兰德来说，伊蒂丝是欲望的实体，是火焰在他的灵魂里燃烧；伊蒂丝的人生要变成他人生的一部分，他的历史要永远刻画上情欲的烙印。现在他要再一次无视伊蒂丝的推搡和半真半假的挣扎，把他一切的卑微的热情和渴求都通过他们交融的窄小通道——这通往灼烧着惩罚色欲的火焰的通道，这通往永恒情欲之国和地狱之门的通道，这断绝一切救赎希望的情热的通道——灌进她幼小的，尚且纯真又生来罪恶的身躯里去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个时候两个人都赢了。</p>
<p>虽然最后结局里他们都输了。</p>
<p>艾伯特是唯一蒙在鼓里的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>